Galadon's Strategy Guides/Tips and Tricks
5 Quick Tips to Improve Your Clash of Clans Experience: Don't Rush Your Town Hall Although it used to be said that you need to upgrade all of your buildings to maximum before upgrading your town hall, this isn't necessarily true. Waiting for buildings to upgrade can take FOREVER- and saving up enough to purchase the upgrades can often leave you a prime target for farming raids. Instead, consider attempting to maximize your wall levels each time before you upgrade, and work your way to Town Hall 7. For many, Town Halls 7 and 8 are considered the best spots for farming and making defensive upgrades. Once here, you can spend your gold wisely and work on upgrading your other structures. It is generally considered a good idea to fully upgrade all of your defensive structures before upgrading your Town Hall past level 8. Choose Your Battles Carefully Don't be afraid to hit that 'Next' button! Sometimes passing just a few villages will land you on a perfect candidate for your army composition and ability. Remember, each 'Next' costs a little more at each Town Hall level, but it can be well worth it when you land on your first six figure payday. Upgrade your highest damage structures first Defensive structures that damage multiple targets at once (Wizard Towers, Mortars) should be at the top of the list for upgrades. Next, look at the amount of damage per second (DPS) that the other structures do. Usually a good third choice is your Teslas, which do a great deal of damage as they are upgraded. Join a helpful clan, and learn from them Watch replays, ask questions, and share knowledge when you can. It's part of what makes Clash of Clans so much fun to play. Last but not least, ENJOY the game Get what you want out of it. If you like raiding others' gold storages for every coin you can, go for it. If it's trophies you want, chase them down! Find a clan and friends with similar goals. Keys to Winning Clan Wars Develop a war oriented clan! Make sure potential applicants know that your clan takes wars seriously. Post it in the clan info, and brief new members on your expectations of them when they join. Encourage Each Clan Member to 'Earn' Their Spot in Upcoming Wars If your clan numbers are not a multiple of 5, there will always be at least one person (at the bottom) left out. This encourages players to push for a few more trophies, so that they can be included in the next war- and players that are pushing trophies are practicing. Which leads us to our next tip. Encourage Clan Members to Practice Attacking! Keep an eye on the number of attacks won in each player's profile. If a player is not winning attacks, and not earning stars in wars, then it may be time for a heart-to-heart. Keep Track of Success / Failure From War to War I've found that keeping a spreadsheet of war results is very helpful, especially since war details only remain in the log for two wars. It's important to see if there are any members that are consistently not using one or both of their attacks and consistently failing to win any stars in wars. Reward Success! Those who are especially heroic/successful on the war battlefield should be recognized for it! Either with promotions, names in the clan info for a day, a clan e-mail, or simply mentioning it in clan chat. A little positive reinforcement can go a long way. Don't Punish Failure Do your best NOT to put too much pressure on clan members to win attacks in war. The addition of the war log has made many players much more nervous when attacking. Knowing that all of your clan members can see what happens, whether you choose to share the replay or not, can be distressing. Encourage your members simply to TRY, win or lose. You can see if they truly care about attacking by watching for improvement and total attacks won in their profile each season. Coordination is Key If a clan member has failed on an attack on a particular opponent, encourage others to watch the replay for information that could help them, should they choose to tackle the same opponent next. At the very least, they should be able to see where the bombs, traps, and Teslas are, as well as know what to expect from the Clan Castle. Bring Specialized Armies The one HUGE advantage to Clan Wars versus regular battles is the fact that you know which base layout you will be attacking before you begin. This way, you can create the perfect troop composition for the attack, based upon things like wall levels, defensive structure placement, Clan Castle troop selection (from #7), Heroes' level, and X-Bow and Inferno Tower settings. Max Your NSPA (New Stars Per Attack) Strongly encourage clan members NOT to attack a village that has already been one-starred, until ALL villages have received at least one star. Encourage Members to Attack the Strongest Opponent They Feel Comfortable With The Clan War will always give a 'suggested opponent", but this isn't always the best strategy. This is especially true in clans where not all members have the same level troops or Town Hall. Also, certain members may feel much more comfortable attacking a specific type layout than another. Confidence is a key towards victories! Start Wars When Much of the Clan is Online By doing this, you create a positive, war-oriented atmosphere. As the war starts, members' excitement builds, and they are eager to step out on the battlefield and win some stars for the clan! Which leads us to the next tip... Build an Early, Demoralizing Lead (if possible) Jumping out to a huge lead in stars won can often demoralize the opposing clan! If they see they are far, far behind, their attacks may be lackluster, or they may not even complete many of their attacks. Make Sure Members are Using Their Attacks Encourage clan members to let leadership know if they are going to be unavailable during a clan war. That way, they can temporarily drop from the clan during the Clan War selection process, and allow other active players to participate. You can't win a star if you don't attack! It's better to have an overmatched player give it a try than to have a higher level player simply not use his or her attacks. Another helpful way to ensure this is to build a way for members to contact each other outside of the game. The mobile applications 'Line' or 'Kik' work well for this. Make Sure the Clan Castles are Filled Properly If at all possible, make sure all clan castles are filled with the highest level troops possible. If this means only a few of your top members will be filling clan castles, encourage them to do so. Scout, Scout, Scout Use preparation day! Take this 23 hours to have players look over the opponents' bases, and discuss strategies in clan chat! Be specific. "Do you think GoWiWi would work well on #18, if I came from the bottom right?" Collaborate with other members to create a winning troop mix and plan of attack. Look for Similar Bases Often an opposing clan will have several members with exactly the same village layout (or very similar). Once one has been defeated, the replay can be used as a reference for all other clan members. If you employ these techniques and suggestions, you will likely see much more success in clan wars, and your clan should have more fun warring, as well! Fundamentals For Finding the Loot Important farming strategy tips for getting the most out of your raids! Use these simple tips to maximize your raid effectiveness, and farm up those resources more quickly! Knowing Defense Can Improve Your Offense! Recognize which defensive structures to avoid, and which are harmless to your units! Improve your attacking in Clash of Clans with these handy tips!